


Like Real People Do

by thishorseiswack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishorseiswack/pseuds/thishorseiswack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Carmilla and Laura are basically a bickering, married couple, with a very active sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is written by thishorseiswack's sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written by thishorseiswack's sister, so until they allow invitations again, I'll be posting on their account

The sun's rays reflected against the blinds, somehow finding their way directly to my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, pushing my face into the pillow. I breathed in, her faint aroma radiating off the covers. I smiled. It was nearly nine in the morning and she had already taken off to the grocer, even though she denied last night that we were in fact  _not_ out of bread, to buy my favorite brand of whole wheat toast. Well so I figured. 

I sat up, studying the empty sheets.  _Holy crap what a night._ My lips curved into a smile at the mere thought of Carmilla's hands tied with her own panties, certain explicit images flashing through my dirty mind. I humiliated her, forcing her to beg for me to-

"Cupcake?"

Startled, I turned my head around to the direction of the doorway.  _Fuck._ There she was, as always, blowing my mind with how she so effortlessly could say one word and make my stomach quiver with anticipation of her. She didn't even mean to, but god her black, loosely curled hair, prominent cheekbones, and those fucking leather pants made me...

"Hey Carm, how was the grocery store?" I smirked up at her, crossing my legs and tilting my head back, my lips ready to greet hers. She dropped one of _my_ bags onto the dresser top and I couldn't help but whisper under my breath, "My gosh you are the cutest thing," my voice growing softer as she came closer.

"You weren't supposed to be awake at this time," she weakly smiled, holding both sides of my face with her cold hands as she kissed my lips softly, her tongue pushed against the opening of my lips. I tugged on the bottom of her shirt and breathed heavily between her lips,

"Baby... this needs to go," I lifted her loose grey top to expose her pale stomach, my hot lips kissing up her cold, soft skin. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, pulling her entire body on me. We rolled in the blankets and her laughter quickly transitioned into a low, deep growl as her hands frantically ripped her shirt off over her head. Her legs opened, allowing me into my favorite nook of her delicate yet aggressive body. Nestling my head onto her stomach, I kissed her hairs on her body and reminded her without words how much she meant to me. My hands rubbed up her sides and I felt her body shiver underneath mine.

"You're such a tease. You'll have me naked before you actually want to do more than kiss me. You're too sentimental." Her hands stroked the back of my head and I giggled, unbuttoning her sexy leather pants. 

Next thing I knew, she opened up and let me love her, and once the vampire opens up, you know you can't leave her unsatisfied.

 

-

 

"This isn't the bread, Carmilla." I didn't even need to take a second glance, I knew my bread and that wasn't it. I growled at it's presence, teasing me in the corner of my eye, sitting atop the kitchen counter. She was in the other room, changing into her slacks, and I tried oh so hard to keep my look stern and serious, knowing that if she were to see me gawking at her perfect figure in the shadows of our bedroom, she would use it against me. 

"Well creampuff, they were out of the whole bran crap so..." her voice trailed off as she studied my panties in her hands, "damn, these are hot. I'm wearing them."

"Put them down," my voice had returned back to it's natural pitch as I picked up the bag of bread and walked into the bedroom. " _My_ bread has the red lining and the adorable little bread guy on it with that stupid slogan. I  _thought_ you would know."

"It was hard to find the adorable little bread guy when the only little adorable bread guy I was thinking about was mine," her eyes quickly glanced up and met mine immediately, obviously noticing my red cheeks. I cocked my head to the side,

"Shut up," I laughed and snatched my panties from her. I tossed them into the hamper from where I was standing and she leaned over, quickly kissing my cheek,

"My little basketball player."

"Shut up."

 

- 

 

The view of Carmilla pushing around a little shopping cart was quite a sight to see. She was so serious, studying each and every container of peas. Heaven forbid an item in the wrong section, she was very passionate about which category applesauce was under and clearly had no problem speaking up about it. Don't even get her started on the juice boxes... Which is odd considering she doesn't even need to eat or drink human food.

"It says 'may contain juice'. What the fuck does that mean? It's fruit punch."

"I don't know babe," I said with a chuckle, trying to rub her back but just getting growled at. She was a grumpy vampire with a shopping cart but she was  _my_ grumpy vampire with a shopping cart and I loved it. 

I hopped up beside her and I smirked, slowly lifting my bread into her focused view of pita breads. 

"Get that out of my face I was so tired this morning you don't even know." I wrapped my arms around her from behind and I kissed her neck softly, noticing the goosebumps slowly forming on her arms. She tried to shake me off but I shook my head. "I should be in your pants, but no, I had to get the blue labelled bread instead of the red."

"Oh Carm, we'll be home soon. Look, we just need a few more items you  _also_ forgot about," I said with a smirk. She did not appreciate my teasing.

She threw the bread into the cart and she squeezed her arm around my waist, whispering into my ear, "Alright cupcake, you want to tease me so much. That's fine. But you're getting it so badly so soon. I'd watch it." I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"Okay,  _cupcake._ " 

She didn't look at me, but she kept walking the cart down the aisle with me in her arm. Without even considering her silence, I walked alongside her. She abruptly came to a halt, picked me up swiftly in her arms, and opened the grocery store washroom. She kicked the door closed and locked it behind her back. She tore my white top off, letting it drop to the floor around my ankles. I gasped and grabbed her hair as she pushed me against the wall, kissing down my neck to my cleavage.I breathed heavily, closing my eyes and savoring every moment of her warm lips against my body. I shivered in her grasp, my legs barely holding me up. She leaned against me, whispering,

"You can't even hold yourself upright," she smirked her sly smile, flashing her fangs to my neck. I moaned softly as she forced her knee between my legs, spreading my legs apart. I swallowed and tilt my head back against the cold wall, whimpering in her arms.

"Really... Here?" my laugh quickly changed into a hoarse groan. Her hand slid down the small of my back, grabbing my tights' waistband in her fist. Her kisses turning into light sucking, the suction of my skin escaping her lips making a loud smacking noise. I moan and arch my back against her, my body shaking with impatience. I could hear her humming, her nose rubbing against my stomach as she slowly sank down to her knees. I grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so she was forced to look up at me, her lips moist. She grinned and with a quick motion, tugged down my tights, dragging along my panties. They fall to my knees, my entire being instantly covered head to toe in goosebumps. I licked my lips as she did mine, and I bit my lip, gently hitting my head against the bathroom tile. I grabbed handfuls of her hair, soon recognizing the song she was so invested in. Her humming vibrates through my soul, gradually transitioning into my moans. 

My body sways to her soft singing, my lips mouthing the missing words. My stomach muscles clench together, forcing me to lurch forward. The pleasure is too much to handle, and she is well aware, as she doesn't change her technique. Her tongue teasing my insides, making me quiver and whimper, my thighs holding her head in place to reassure myself she can't leave, surrounding her in between my legs. The loud banging on the door fades out into our synchronized humming, her loving, my moaning as I come into her.

 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we could just kiss like real people do..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even watch the show, so I hope I nailed their characters
> 
> also the title and the song that they were humming is Hozier's Like Real People Do


End file.
